


And There You Are

by MissRogue113



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113
Summary: A series of short ficlets based off of the Avengers Compound scene in episode 8 of WandaVision. I will be updating these with at least two more.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	And There You Are

She sat underneath the trees with her journal sketching. She had walked a fair distance from the compound. Morning training was rough and she didn’t feel like talking to anyone. In fact, she hadn’t been talking at all since her brother died. At the height of her loneliness, she felt him approaching her. She looked up and there he was, walking towards her with his gold cape fluttering behind him. 

“Hi,” she said. 

“Hello,” he replied. “I wanted to keep you company, if that’s alright.” 

She nodded and motioned for him to sit down. His presence was calm and quiet. No words were said between them and she didn’t feel the need to force herself to talk. He played with some blades of grass, then laid down. 

She caught glances of him from the corner of her eye. He was stretched out, one leg propped up, and his arm behind his head. 

She was buried in her sketchbook until her hand ached then decided to lay down as well. The breeze was calm, the leaves fluttered in the wind. The birds chirped and she could see a squirrel in the tree. 

She looked over to him, he was watching the same things she was and taking in the atmosphere around them. 

“Thank you,” she said, trying not to let her voice break. He turned to her with the purest eyes. “For being here.” 

“Oh, you’re welcome,” he smiled. His voice was soft and kind. They looked at each other for a moment, not saying anything. A flock of birds flying overhead broke their gaze. She let herself sink into the ground as she felt her eyes wanting to close. With every breath she took, more of her anxiety faded away until she finally let her eyes close. 

When she opened them again, it was dark and she was no longer outside. She was tucked in her bed, the only article of clothing that was removed was her shoes. She sat up, there was a glass of water on her night table and next to it was her sketchbook opened up. She picked it up and held it against the faint moonlight. 

“I enjoyed spending time with you. 

Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow. 

\- ♥️ V.” 

On the other side of the wall she could feel him there. His presence, his calm and peaceful being. A couple of tears dropped from her eyes onto the paper and she laid back down, hugging her pillow. 


End file.
